Coure Après Moi
by Kyore
Summary: Drago avait placé toute sa vie entre ses mains... sans jamais imaginer qu'il puisse l'abandonner..Tu es Lâche de ne pas m’avoir affronté,, lâche d’avoir recommencé à fumer, lâche de ne pas m’avoir couru après…lâche c’est tout.


Auteur: toujours moi

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas du tout (dommage) je ne gagne pas d'argent pour ça et je n'aurais pas la prétention d'en gagner lol.

Le phrase que Blaise chante à un moment provient de la chanson: Another Night Alone de SR-71 (groupe que j'ai découvert grâce a deux fics de Speedy-of-77 que je conseille « They all fall down » et « à travers ce masque » (enfin je conseille ses autres fics aussi c'est un auteur génial : p))

Ce petit Os est dédié à ma bêta Mifibou, qui me corrige toutes mes fics et me donne des conseils et ses avis, et qui est très gentille:) : en espérant qu'il te plaise, et merci pour tout.

Couple: vous verrez bien mais il suffit de lire quelques lignes

Donnez moi votre avis et bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Coure Moi Après**

« Je t'aime… »

Un regard, pétillant, souriant, montrant tout le bonheur qui résidait en cette personne.

Une bouche, chaude, joliment relevée dans un sourire, s'entrouvrant pour laisser passer quelques mots en réponse:

« Moi aussi mon ange, de tout mon cœur… »

Il ne lui avait jamais réellement dit « je t'aime », seulement « moi aussi », frustrant l'autre sûrement, mais quand on aime réellement on pardonne les faux pas et les mots et gestes manquant. On devient aveugle aux signes avant coureurs, mais là pour lui il n'y en avait pas.

Il avait peut être raison de vivre son amour à cent pour cent.

Une main qui s'approche dans l'herbe fraîche pour se poser sur une autre plus bronzée.

« Tu me laissera pas hein?

-je te l'ai déjà dit, jamais… fais moi confiance »

Oh la confiance il en avait pour lui. Mais il était TOUT ! Il avait placé ses rêves de futur et ses espoirs en lui, il savait que sans lui il ne pourrait pas vivre, il mourrait sûrement, à l'intérieur, puis il se laisserait aller jusqu'à ce que son corps meure avec lui.

Mais il n'en était pas là, pour l'instant il était la personne la plus heureuse au monde, il avait tout laissé pour lui, sa famille ses amis, renié son monde bon chic bon genre pour l'avoir lui.

« On rentre mon cœur?

-oui… »

Il le regarda se lever et faire quelques pas, puis se retourner, sourire, et lui tendre sa main.

A son tour il se leva, et dans un éclat de rire attrapa sa main, et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une course jusque chez eux.

Tous les passants se retournaient sur leur passage; c'était tellement rare de lire autant d'amour dans les yeux de deux personnes, de voir rire autant une personne qui venait d'entrer dans un monde d'adultes.

Ils étaient à l'âge des responsabilités ou tout nous enterre et nous pousse à regretter d'avoir grandit. Eux, non ! Ils prenaient ce qui venait jour après jour ne se souciant pas de la finalité.

Ils étaient heureux et cela se répercutait dans la vie qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs mois.

Seulement l'amour dure t-il réellement toujours?

On est en droit de se poser la question…

Est-ce que le grand amour existe? Peut on réellement aimer une personne toute sa vie ? Sans jamais regretter?

Il parait que c'est une question de croyance, et là, leurs avis divergeaient.

Mais jamais ils n'en parlaient, chacun étant persuadé d'être en accord avec l'autre.

Qu'Est-ce qui peut pousser deux personnes à se séparer quand on croit que tout les unis?

« Harry… je m'en vais demain. Pour une semaine je reviens samedi soir.

-pour le travail?

-oui désolé… »

Le brun lui adressa un regard charmeur et l'attira sur ses genoux, lui caressant le dos pour le rassurer.

« T'inquiète pas, c'est déjà arrivé. Tu aimes ton travail, il te rend heureux, alors ne crains rien! On se revoit samedi.

-Non c'est toi qui me rends heureux… »

Un long baiser…

Un amour partagé…

Une joie communiquait…

Trop peut être?

Comment prévu il était partit le lendemain matin, tôt et devait revenir le samedi soir tard.

Harry ne l'attendait pas avant le dimanche matin, comme d'habitude.

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il ne fallait pas… il s'était laissé allé… faiblesse d'un homme sans nouvelles de l'être aimé, faiblesse d'un cœur mal mené… faiblesse d'un homme perdu dans ses propres sentiments…

Où est le vrai du faux?

Les fautes et le droit chemin?

La peine et la joie?

Tout… il avait sans le vouloir, ni même encore le savoir, détruit deux vies.

La sienne…

« Harry….. »

Et sa propre vie…

« DRAGO! Reviens! »

Ces images tournaient comme dans un tourbillon incapable de les effacer de sa tête…

Il le revoyait sur l'autre homme nu…

Il le revoyait souriant et fier…

Il le revoyait prenant plaisir avec un autre…

Il LES revoyait…

Comment?

Comment tout cela avait-il eu lieu?

Il avait juste… il avait juste voulu bien faire et rentrer plus tôt pour voir son Harry, l'homme qu'il aimait!

Il pleuvait dehors, encore un indice qu'il avait ignoré.

Arrivé en bas des marches de l'immeuble, il tomba à genoux l'eau coulant sur ses vêtements. Il était trempé, il s'en moquait, il voulait mourir.

Il posa brutalement ses mains sur le sol et leva le visage vers le ciel, il était sombre et grondait.

« POURQUOI???PUTAIN POURQUOI???

-Drago… »

Il l'avait entendu, il venait d'arriver derrière lui cet enfoiré! Celui qui venait de briser tout ce qu'il possédait.

Alors il se releva et posa son regard remplit de haine sur lui, il était presque noir, lui si bleu d'habitude.

« DEGAGE!

-Dra…

- CASSE-TOI!!!TU NE COMPRENDS PAS??

-mon cœur calme t…

-NE m'appelle PLUS comme CA! Tu n'as plus le droit… tu n'as plus aucun droit. Pars…

-Je t'…

-DEGAGE! Tu n'as pas le droit…Tu n'as pas le droit, Tu n'as pas le droit, Tu n'as pas le droit… »

Il répéta cette phrase comme une litanie, et il ne vit même pas son amour disparaître comme tout ce qu'il avait.

Il resta la dans la rue, laissant les larmes se mêler à la pluie, répétant inlassablement qu'il n'avait plus le droit…

Puis il ne sut comment il arriva devant la porte d'un homme…

Il sonna et quand on lui ouvrit un cri retentit.

« Drago… »

Drago se laissa tomber sur la personne qui se raidit d'abord puis voyant son état se laissa faire et finit par le serrer contre lui, lui disant que tout irait bien maintenant…

« Blaise…

-chut… »

Un premier amour repoussé, un qui n'avait jamais espéré.

Et si finalement c'était celui qui lui fallait?

Il voulait encore croire au prince charmant et au coup de foudre, à l'amour éternel comme dans se conte pour enfant dont lui parlait souvent Harry à une époque, Cendrillon si il se souvenait bien…

« Rentre Drago. Tu es trempé… »

Blaise prit sa main et le fit rentré, Drago marchait sans rien voir, sauf encore Ces images.

Sauf l'homme qui venait de lui briser le cœur dans les bras d'un autre…

Peut être qu'on peut tout effacer…

Peut être qu'on peut tout oublier…

Peut être qu'on peut juste tirer un trait…

Peut être qu'on peut juste tourner une page…

Peut être qu'on peut de nouveau aimer…

Mais les brûlures sont là, le cœur saigne toute la vie de ses douleurs, rien ne peut nous faire oublier, rien ne peut nous faire réellement guérir, quand on aime tout fait mal sans l'autre, tout blesse, tout nous détruit, on ne peut jamais se reconstruire…

On peut juste essayer…essayer…

« Je veux essayer…

-Drago repose toi tu me diras demain d'accord?

-je veux essayer de l'oublier…

-je t'aiderai petit ange, je t'aiderai… »

Blaise embrassa le front de Drago et sortit de la pièce ou il l'avait allongé, les journées allaient être longue mais au moins il était là.

Il l'aiderait à panser ses blessures et à sourire de nouveau, lui il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

_« Drago… »_

Peut on seulement ne serait ce qu'imaginer la douleur de l'être en face, de celui qui a tout détruit? Souffre-t-il lui aussi? A-t-il mal comme nous?

Pleure t-il chaque nuit de ne pas avoir cette présence?

…

Les mois s'enchaînent, les jours, les heures, les années, tout, sans qu'on ralentisse ou qu'on accélère le temps…

« Blaise! T'es prêt!!

-oui Drago j'arrive! »

Drago était dans l'entrée et tapait nerveusement du pied en attendant que Blaise soit enfin prêt.

Ce soir il allait à une réunion des anciens élèves.

Ce soir il risquait de le revoir.

Ce soir il allait affronter ses chimères.

Ce soir il allait savoir s'il avait vaincu tout ça.

Blaise arriva finalement et l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main et de sortir de leur maison l'entraînant avec lui….

« Tu es aussi long qu'un fille Blaise… »

Blaise fit mine de se renfrogner. Drago lui disait souvent ça, pourtant il restait plus longtemps que lui dans la salle de bain. Une image revint à son esprit, Drago en train de se mettre de la crème sur le visage au début de leur colocation, il se mit à rire et Drago se permit lui aussi un petit sourire.

« Prêt?

-oui… »

Drago laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que Blaise chantait sur une chanson qui passait à la radio.

« _Feels like my insides are on fire, and I'm looking through the eyes of someone else…_

-BLAISE! Arrête!

-quoi?

-tu oses me demander quoi? Tu chantes très mal et tu détruis une chanson que j'aime…

-oh désolé d'avoir vexé ça majesté! »

Dans un élan de maturité Drago lui tira la langue et monta le son avant de repartir à se demander ce qu'Harry avait bien pu devenir depuis le temps…

« Drago, Drago, Drago!

-hm…..

-on est arrivé réveille toi! »

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux, éblouit par la lumière. Et reconnu en face d'eux leur ancien lycée. Il sortit tant bien que mal de la voiture, et s'appuya contre en attendant Blaise.

« On y va?

-oui… »

Blaise partit devant, suivit de Drago qui s'appliqua à mettre sur son visage un air mature et froid. S'il devait revoir Harry il ne voulait plus passer pour l'adolescent naïf et amoureux, il voulait montrer qu'il avait changé…

En rentrant dans la salle, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que quelqu'un lui sautait dans les bras. Il se dégagea rapidement, et regarda la jeune fille devant lui avant de sourire sincèrement:

« Pansy.

-moi-même très cher, tu as changé dis donc!

-je peux te retourner la remarque »

En effet au lycée Pansy était un garçon manqué les cheveux très court et avec quelques rondeurs, maintenant elle avait les cheveux long jusqu'au milieu du dos, un physique parfait et portait une jolie robe rouge de la même couleur que ses lèvres.

« Ça fait combien de temps maintenant?

-6ans…

-waouh tant que ça. Depuis que tu es partie avec Harry en fait. Il est où? Je m'attendais à le voir avec toi! »

Le regard de Drago se fit plus dur puis il ferma les yeux quelques minutes avant de réponde

« On est séparé depuis 4ans… je ne sais pas où il est, sûrement quelque part dans la salle…

-oh… désolé…

-c'est pas grave, le passé…

-hm. »

Pansy connaissait très bien Drago, ils avaient été élevé ensemble et avant ils ne se quittaient pas plus de trois jours jusqu'à ce que Drago disparaisse complètement avec Harry; elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait a quel point il l'avait aimé, et Drago pourrait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle savait qu'il tenait toujours autant à lui.

Drago se retourna vers Pansy et Blaise qui discutaient à coté de lui :

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à boire, vous voulez quoi?

-un gin fizz s'il te plait

-et moi un verre de punch

-ok »

Drago disparut dans la masse et se fraya un chemin en essayant de ne se faire remarquer par personne jusqu'au bar.

Alors qu'il récupérait les deux verres il sentit quelqu'un s'arrêter à coté de lui et entendit cette voix…

« Une vodka pure s'il te plait »

Il n'y avait que lui pour boire de l'alcool pur comme ça, comme si de rien était, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir ce ton si indifférent quand il s'adressait a une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'y avait que lui pour avoir cette voix grave et sensuelle…

Drago inspira longuement et leva son visage vers Harry…il était toujours aussi beau, il faisait à peu près la même taille. Harry avait des cheveux plus court et presque discipliné, ses yeux était encore plus vert qu'avant et il ne portait plus les lunettes qu'il avait avant, Drago se dit qu'il devait sûrement mettre des lentilles…

Il était vraiment beau…

Drago fut coupé dans sa contemplation par les deux yeux verts qui se posèrent sur lui affichant un air étonné et douloureux…

« Drago…

-Potter »

Drago avait consciemment utilisé le nom de famille d'Harry, y mettant toute la haine qu'il gardait au fond de lui oubliant cette attirance, et essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la refouler.

« Oh, on est retourné au nom de famille?

-apparemment…

-tu ne comptes pas utiliser plus d'un mot?

-non

-bien je vais parler seul alors »

Drago se retourna vers le bar commandant une vodka orange pour lui et attendit qu'on la lui ramène, ignorant totalement Harry qui continuait à lui parler.

« J'espère que tu vas bien. Tu sais tu ne m'as jamais laissé le temps de t'expliquer tout ça, alors j'espère que tu n'en as pas souffert. Je t'aimais sincèrement Drago, et puis je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, de la peur peut être?… »

Drago coupa Harry dans son monologue, non mais de qui ce foutait il la?

« -DE LA PEUR? Tu te fous de moi!!! Tu avais peur alors tu t'ais dit TIENS si je me tapais quelque un d'autre??? Je ne veux même pas t'entendre t'expliquer si c'est pour entendre toutes ces conneries! Je vais bien, toi aussi apparemment alors lâche moi! Merci! »

Drago attrapa le verre que lui tendait le serveur laissa un regard noir à Harry et fit quelques pas. Il se retourna soudainement ; mais fut prit d'un vertige en apercevant un homme prendre Harry dans ses bras. Il sentit la colère monter en lui:

« Et puis tu t'es bien consolé Harry!! »

Ce dernier le regarda, puis l'autre homme, et enfin ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais c'était trop tard Drago avait disparut…

Quand Drago retourna auprès de Blaise et Pansy, sa colère n'était toujours pas retombée. Ses amis ne dirent rien, ils savaient tous deux qu'il avait dû croiser Harry. Blaise avait expliqué ce qu'il avait pu apprendre de leur séparation à Pansy.

Drago fit tourner plusieurs fois l'alcool dans son verre, avant d'en boire le contenu cul sec, puis il ferma les yeux et essaya d'écouter ce que Blaise racontait.

Plus loin Harry était désemparé, il devait avoir un don pour tout louper. Il savait qu'après ce soir ou cette nuit, suivant la durée de la réception, il ne verrait plus Drago et il avait encore réussit à l'énerver.

« Harry!

-ah désolé tu me parlais?

-oui…

-tu disais quoi?

-que tu aurais du lui courir après quand il a cru qu'on sortait ensemble, tu n'as vraiment aucun réflexe!

-mais je ne pensais même pas que ça lui viendrait à l'idée, il te connaît Ron. Il sait que tu es mon meilleur ami et puis tout le monde sait que tu es hétéro et marié depuis deux ans alors bon…

-Harry regarde moi, quand tu es revenu me voir après que Drago t'ai laissé, tu m'as reconnu de suite?

-non… »

Harry observa son ami quelques minutes. C'était vrai : ses cheveux autrefois roux étaient presque châtains et sa peau d'habitude blanche était dorée grâce aux quelques mois qu'il venait de passer sur une petite île. Il était plus grand qu'avant et ses yeux reflétait une certaine assurance et joie qui ni brillaient pas avant.

« Que je suis con!

-je te le fais pas dire…maintenant je vais te dire ce qu'Hermione t'aurais dit si elle n'avait pas dû rester à la maison pour garder la miss, trouve-le et explique lui et s'il ne veut pas t'écouter, force le et recommence autant de fois qui le faudra. Ce que tu as fait n'est pas pardonnable, mais tu peux toujours essayer. Tu es dingue de lui et lui ne t'a toujours pas oublié…

-tu crois?

-oui, vu comment il a réagit quand il nous a vu…

-ok t'as raison et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

-tout à fait. Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure, je vais rejoindre Dean et Seamus!

-ok… »

Ron s'éloigna laissant un Harry pensif qui essayait de se convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire…

Puis il chercha dans la salle où pouvait bien se trouver Drago. Il l'aperçu quelques minutes plus tard sur la piste se déhanchant, un nouveau verre de vodka orange dans les mains. Harry se retourna vers le bar et pour se donner du courage décida de prendre une nouvelle vodka qu'il bu d'un coup, sentant la chaleur monter dans sa gorge et sa tête doucement tourné un sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres, puis il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'où se trouvait son amour. Il le voulait il l'aurait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour!

Drago dansait sans même réellement s'en rendre compte, avec toutes les sorties en boites qu'il avait enchaîné depuis sa rupture, son corps bougeait tout seul suivant le rythme entraînant. Il avait découvert que danser était son seul moyen d'oublier, il se laissait enivrer par la musique et se laissait aller, on s'exprimait en dansant…

De temps en temps il sentait que quelque un venait se coller contre lui mais il les repoussait tous, il n'aimait pas danser avec quelque un il n'avait jamais le même rythme et cela devenait moche à voir, il ne trouvait personne dansant comme lui, Blaise lui disait souvent qu'il dansait trop bien pour les autres, mi sérieux mi moqueur…

Drago sourit en repensant à ça. Blaise l'avait réellement aidé à remonter cette pente, mais il avait vite compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui, alors il n'avait pas essayé de le conquérir. Il avait trouvé l'amour dernièrement, et Drago espérait qu'ils aient tous les deux le bonheur que lui n'avait jamais réellement eu…

Une larme coula sans même qu'il sache pourquoi, et des images revenaient instantanément dans son esprit, Harry lui avait offert l'insouciance et la joie, il avait connu le frisson de l'amour, et il l'aimait toujours.

C'était ça le plus douloureux, que votre corps appelle le sien, que votre cœur réclame le sien, quand vous vous réveillez la nuit vous vous rendez compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve il n'est pas là avec vous…et que vous ne puissiez rien y faire, trop d'orgueil, trop de mal qui avait été fait. il aurait été capable d'oublier sûrement si Harry lui avait fournit une bonne raison, sûrement qu'il aurait souffert un peu mais ils seraient tous les deux passés au dessus, ils auraient vécu heureux, qui ne faisait pas des connerie dans sa vie après tout, mais Harry n'avait jamais essayé de le retrouver alors à quoi bon?

Harry vit une larme couler le long de la joue de Drago, il ressemblait à un ange les yeux fermés comme ça. Un ange a qui on avait arraché ses ailes…

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et ne pu s'empêcher de le rejoindre…

Il laissa glisser son doigt sur sa joue remontant du menton à son œil, et déposa un baiser à l'endroit où la larme s'était arrêtée…

Drago ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui osait le toucher comme ça, il avait la main douce et son léger baiser lui avait donné un frisson tout le long du dos…

Quand il aperçut Harry il se recula d'un coup et mit sa main sur sa joue...

« Je t'avais dit… »

Il avait l'impression que sa joue le brûlait là où la main d'Harry était passée…

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais plus ce droit.. »

Il secoua la tête essayant de faire taire son envie de l'embrasser.

« Surtout pas maintenant…maintenant que tu as de nouveau trouvé quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas jouer l'amant, Harry…

- alors quel rôle veux-tu jouer?

-aucun, je ne serais plus jamais rien pour toi, nous deux c'est finit…

-l'homme, que tu as vu…

-non je ne veux pas que tu me dises que tu es heureux. S'il te plait ne me dit pas ça.

-c'est Ron, mon meilleur ami, hétéro et marié…

-je…désolé. »

Il poussa Harry de toutes ses forces et partit en courant dehors…

Blaise ayant vu Drago partir, s'approcha d'Harry qui était debout perdu dans ses pensées au milieu de la piste.

« Potter…

-Zabini…

-qu'Est-ce que tu as fait à Drago encore?

-rien.je…tu sais…

-non je ne sais pas alors si tu pouvais faire des phrases compréhensibles s'il te plait…

-je l'aime toujours Blaise, j'ai besoin de lui…

-tu lui as fait trop de mal alors ne lui en fait pas plus, s'il ne veut pas te donner de seconde chance laisse-le… »

Harry plongea son regarde vert dans les yeux de Blaise et dit:

« Non je ne laisserai pas tomber! Pas une deuxième fois! »

Harry se détourna rapidement de Blaise et courut en direction de la sortie.

Il avait le droit…il n'avait peut être qu'un seul droit mais celui-là il le gardait: le droit d'y croire encore, on lui avait dit de ne jamais abandonner quand on voulait quelque chose alors il ferait tout pour l'avoir! Absolument tout ! Il n'abandonnerait que quand il serait absolument sûr de n'avoir plus aucune chance…

Avait-on le droit de se tromper une fois? Le droit à une deuxième chance? Le droit d'y croire et d'espèrer, celui de vouloir encore et encore …

Quand Harry fut sortit de la salle il s'arrêta sur les marches et observa autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver Drago…

Ce dernier était assit sur un banc plus loin, et sortait un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

Harry sourit en repensant au nombre de fois où Drago lui avait dit d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Il s'approcha et le regarda porter la cigarette à sa bouche en fermant les yeux doucement.

Puis Il s'assit à coté de lui et attrapa la cigarette pour la porter à sa bouche avant de dire:

« Si tu arrêtes je te demande en mariage »

C'était la phrase que Drago n'avait cessé de sortir à Harry quand ils étaient ensembles, quand il s'en préoccupait encore…

Drago eut un rire sans joie à l'entente de sa réplique:

« Tu n'as jamais arrêté. J'aurai dû me douter qu'on n'était pas fait l'un pour l'autre…

-j'ai arrêté… après ton départ mais tu ne l'a jamais su…

-alors que fais-tu avec ma cigarette entre tes doigts en ce moment?

-j'ai repris…

-manque de volonté, à croire que tu es pareil dans tous les domaines, lâche.

-je ne suis pas lâche…

-si tu es lâche ! Lâche de ne pas m'avoir affronté, lâche d'avoir attendu cette réception pour essayer de me parler, lâche de m'avoir trompé, lâche d'avoir recommencé à fumer, lâche de ne pas m'avoir couru après…lâche c'est tout.

-j'ai voulu te courir après mais tu m'as repoussé, je n'ai pas recommencé à fumer, j'ai juste fait une pause dans mon arrêt, je ne t'ai pas trompé, je me suis perdu quelque part, je n'ai pas attendu cette réception pour te parler, je l'ai mise en place pour te revoir, et je n'ai pas évité l'affrontement, je l'ai retardé… j'ai respiré pour étouffer mes sentiments…

-c'est trop tard maintenant Harry, juste trop tard…

-pourquoi il serait trop tard? Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se faire pardonner, pour aimer, et reprendre là où on s'était arrêté..

-je n'ai plus la force de reprendre, je n'ai plus la force de me battre pour nous deux…

-j'ai de la force pour deux…

-qu'Est-ce qui me prouve que tu ne recommenceras pas?

-je t'aime… »

Drago crispa sa main sur le banc à l'entente de ces deux mots, ça faisait tellement mal de ne les entendre que maintenant, mais tellement de bien de les entendre aussi…

« -pourquoi?

-de quoi?

-pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi quand je croyais t'avoir oublié?

-parce qu'on oublie jamais, Drago…

-je voudrais pouvoir tirer un trait sur ce moment là, Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de le pouvoir… »

Drago se sentant fléchir à coté de l'homme qu'il aimait se leva pour partir…

« Je suis désolé »

Il fit quelques pas, laissant Harry sur le banc, et chuchota pour lui-même:

« Coure moi après »

Et il continua à avancer lentement la tête baissée, espérant malgré tous les événements qu'Harry ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de le reconquérir.

Harry le regarda partir et se leva, il courut après lui et lui saisit la main…

« Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas partir… je t'aime donne moi une chance de me racheter…s'il te plait… »

Harry sentit une larme, puis deux coulées le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son cou et s'arrêter au niveau du col de sa chemise…

Drago se retourna et voulu parler… il ouvrit la bouche mais ne pu rien dire quand il vit l'homme qu'il aimait pleurer…

Il passa sa main sous le menton d'Harry et lui releva le visage:

« Ne me fait plus jamais mal… »

Harry secoua la tête comme un enfant promettant de ne plus faire de bêtise et rajouta:

« Je te le promets… je t'aime »

Drago eu un léger sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes…

Il se sentait enfin lui, enfin complet…

Quand il était dans ses bras tout allait bien, tout était beau…

Plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir et lui faire du mal…

Ils s'aimaient malgré les épreuves et le mensonge, malgré les erreurs, et les peurs, malgré le temps qui avance et les souvenirs qui s'effacent…

Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait…

* * *

**Fin**

Et voila! En espérant que ça vous ai plu :).

Mifibou va encore dire que je torture mes personnages : p mais ça serait pas marrant sinon (non je ne suis pas sadique) et puis c'est un happy end :)

Bisous tout le monde!

Lylo

_Mifibou : heureusement que c'est un happy end non mais HO !! Je n'ai pas fait de petites remarques au cours de ma lecture car, bien que Lylo ne soit pas au courant, ce sujet m'est assez cher. Je suis donc vraiment touchée par ce texte, d'autant que plus qu'il apporte quand un même un peu d'espoir et de foi dans le pardon de l'autre, et le plus dur c'est de pardonner, sans aucuns regrets. Si vous n'avez pas été conquis par ce texte, pardonnez nous. Bises  
_


End file.
